L'escalade des cieux
by Tyrian007
Summary: Poème sur la quête d'une rêve 'Un rêve intense de découvrir l'immensité, d'aller toujours plus haut dans cette quête effrénée, et tel un espoir sacré qui guide une vie, une flèche resplendissante vole et perce la lune de minuit, '


**L'escalade des cieux**

Dans ce pays terreux un homme arpente la terre,

ces yeux perçants regardent au loin cette chose spectaculaire,

qu'il contemple chaque jour comme un éternel adieu,

c'est les cieux qu'il n'arrive jamais à quitté des yeux,

**l**

Un rêve intense de découvrir l'immensité,

d'aller toujours plus haut dans cette quête effrénée,

et tel un espoir sacré qui guide une vie,

une flèche resplendissante vole et perce la lune de minuit,

**l**

Déployant ses bras comme des ailes,

l'homme tente souvent d'atteindre le ciel,

pour réaliser que cette réalité éphémère,

ne tarde jamais trop à le ramener sur terre,

**l**

Un jour qu'il s'approche trop des nuages,

le firmament s'assombrit tel un menaçant barrage,

dans la tempête ses bras sont trop faible pour le porter,

et c'est dans un océan déchaîné qu'il est allé s'amarrer,

**l**

il se fait engloutir par cette force capricieuse de la nature,

et est sauvagement projeté au fond de cette agressive architecture,

l'homme tente désespérément de retrouver la surface,

contre mille tonnes d'eau enragées qui démolissent son audace,

**l**

Il lutte courageusement jusqu'au lendemain,

et après une nuit infernale le temps devient plus serein,

l'homme voit enfin une issue à cet océan mesquin,

mais il n'aperçoit pas une menace sournoise qui approche au loin,

**l**

c'est un banc de requins affamés,

qui dans le calme de l'océan repère ce jeune acharné,

leurs gueules béantes s'ouvrent à l'unisson,

pour ne faire qu'une bouchée de ce misérable avorton,

**l**

Pendant de trop longues années,

ces bêtes féroces le gardent prisonnier,

ses espoirs sont complètement anéantis,

et dans la douleur il n'aperçoit que vaguement la lune de minuit,

**l**

C'est dans le sombre pèlerinage des ces eaux interminables,

que le naufragé observe minutieusement ce monde inconcevable,

il y cultive amplement son esprit,

pour devenir mille fois plus aguerri,

**l**

Ces longues années de torture changent dramatiquement sa vision,

car dans cette longue et douloureuse inaction,

il se noie dans la cérémonie impure d'un deuxième baptême,

au travers duquel il rencontre une nouvelle partie de lui-même,

**l**

C'est un côté froid et rationnel,

qui donne ordres après ordres à son esprit tel un farouche colonel,

il a la capacité d'enterrer les émotions indésirables,

en les cachant dans un endroit autant barricadé qu'introuvable,

**l**

C'est donc dans le but de se protéger,

que l'aventurier s'enferme dans une complète neutralité,

il sait forcément qu'il va laisser pleins de belles choses passer,

mais ce dernier est décidé à ne laisser rien ni personne l'approcher,

**l**

Parfois tout peux sembler irrationnel,

car dans ce monde éphémère rien n'est éternel,

même son emprisonnement doit un jour expirer,

parce qu'en lui une force oubliée commence à s'éveiller,

**l**

C'est avec un sentiment pratiquement spirituel,

qu'il comprend que ces requins ne sont en rien un danger mortel,

tel un raz de marée d'émotions réprimées qui explosent,

ces carnivores avaient amorcés son étrange métamorphose,

**l**

C'est une étape obligatoire,

dans cette étape de son parcours pénible et transitoire,

qui par la force des choses l'a assez endurci,

pour recommencer là ou il en avait fini,

**l**

Une réalisation étrange qui est immense et profonde,

qui sort tout droit d'une vieille tombe telle une pensée vagabonde,

qui virevolte et envoûte complètement son esprit,

tel des milliards de fourmis qui s'entassent pour former un tsunami,

**l**

C'est ainsi que le voyageur retrouve son désir de voler,

d'aller toujours plus haut sans jamais s'arrêter,

accompagné d'une nouvelle expérience,

et d'une plus grande prudence,

**l**

cette idée redonne un peu de vie à ses membres affaiblis,

qui se mettent à bouger au milieu de toutes ces dents assorties,

mais étrangement leurs mâchoires ne lui font plus mal,

et il retire doucement ses membres de leurs gueules abyssales,

**l**

Avec un salut calme et impassible,

il leur présente ses derniers adieux d'une voix qui est illisible,

avant de remonter à l'air libre,

et retrouver en lui un silencieux équilibre,

**l**

L'aventurier inspire pour la première fois depuis trois ans,

il savoure pleinement ce merveilleux moment,

avant de ce mettre à nager courageusement,

pour retrouver la terre ferme et faire un important bilan,

**l**

L'homme conclut que pour mieux voler,

il doit d'abord escalader,

cette périlleuse montagne aux mille dangers,

qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'approcher,

**l**

Après un bagage rapide,

ses jambes le propulsent dans cette aventure intrépide,

avant de commencer il regarde une dernière fois en arrière,

et constate qu'il ne reste que de nostalgiques nuages de poussière,

**l**

Comme si son passé n'était qu'une fumée qui s'enfuit,

pour s'évanouir irrémédiablement sous la lune de minuit,

et un fort sentiment d'insécurité le tenaille,

car il quitte son confort pour se jeter dans cette immense pagaille

**l**

Malgré tout, il garde la tête haute comme un fier chevalier,

c'est le commencement d'une rude montée,

guidé par une force profonde et immuable,

l'aventurier entame cette montée incroyable,

**l**

L'homme franchit obstacles après obstacles,

tel le héros indomptable d'un grand spectacle,

et continu de se jeter sans cesse à l'eau,

dans toute ces épreuves qui le forcent à mettre de côté son ego,

**l**

L'aventurier escalade ce Mont à une vitesse qui le surprend,

jamais il n'aurait cru y arriver aussi efficacement,

et il se retrouve au sommet encore plus vite que prévu,

sur son visage se tient fièrement un sourire absolu,

**l**

Maintenant il sait au fond de lui qu'il peut s'envoler,

pour enfin atteindre sa formidable destinée,

et plus rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher,

pas même la plus coriace des tempêtes ne pourra le faire chavirer,

**l**

Mais avant de partir vers le soleil de midi,

l'homme vérifie chacun de ses outils,

car s'il y a une chose que ce dernier à bien appris,

c'est que parfois seul l'aspect technique des choses peut le garder en vie,

**l**

Il prend son envol, et pour la première fois de toute sa vie,

le brave humain traverse les nuages et contemple l'infini,

l'immensité lui fait un peu peur,

mais sa joie dépasse mille fois sa frayeur,

**l**

Il voltige maintenant dans les hauteurs,

et suit les nombreux dessins de son âme d'éternel voyageur,

longeant son chemin dans une existence nouvelle qu'il construit,

il laisse une fois de plus la lune de minuit derrière lui,


End file.
